une nuit dans la boutique
by Chirutsurando
Summary: ma première fic...cest pas génial je trouve mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez..


Et une journée de plus de terminée. Watakuni étais fier de lui, il avait presque atteint son but, il n'aurait bientôt plu ses maudites visions.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que sa fait de vivre normalement.

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ?

(Oh non…y manquais plus que sa…Domeki…après une journée éreintante…rien de mieux qu'un emerdeur…)

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

-Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

-Si c'est pour les dora yaki…non je ne t'en referais pas…

-C'est pas sa…

-Quoi alors ?

-En fait…c'est plus pour Yuko…Elle est malade et elle voudrais qu'on reste ici cette nuit.

-Comment sa malade ?

-J'en sais rien…mais elle a dit qu'il devait avoir quelqu'un pour le surveiller…au cas ou.

-Ça explique que je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée…

-Tu parles encore tout seul ?

-…oh…fout moi la paie…

Watakuni parti voir Yuko…et comme de fait, elle étais dans son lit bien emmitoufler sous les couvertures. Elle exagérais un peu quand a la gravitée de sa maladie. Elle voulait paraître plus malade qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Mais….quelle histoire mon petit Watakuni ?

-Ta maladie !

-Et bien…depuis ce matin je ne me sens vraiment pas bien…et…je me suis dit que…en gentil garçon que tu es…tu pourais rester ici cette nuit…pour veiller sur moi ?

-Et si je refuse ?

-Alors tu auras encore plus de travail à faire pour être libéré de tes visions !

(J'aurais du m'en douter de celle la)

-Tu n'as plus l'aire si malade tout d'un coup !

Yuko le regarda avec de grands yeux et ce jeta sur son lit en poussant des cris d'agonie…de faux cris d'agonie…

-Je soufre Watakuni…sil te plais…reste…

-…Bon…c'est d'accord…mais je vais dormir ou moi ?

-Bin…y a une chambre qui n'est pas utilisée au font du couloir. Tu pourais dormir la avec Domeki !

-QUOI !AVEC LUI !...Jamais…

-Alors je te rajoute quoi…2 ans de travaux ?

-Bon sa va….j'vais rester…

-Ça c'est un bon garçon !

Il parti d'un pas furieux vers la pièce que lui avais indiquer Yuko. En entrant il ne vit qu'un lit, et se mit a jurer contre Yuko.

-Non mais c'est pas possible me faire un coups comme sa…Et avec quels vêtements je vais m'habiller demain moi ?

Domeki lui indiqua une pile de vêtements dans le coin de la chambre.

-Elle a dit que nous pourrions prendre ce que nous voulons.

-Et toi t'as pris quoi ?

-Ça.

Domeki tenais une veste blanche a bordure bleue qui n'avais pas de bouton avant la moitié du vêtement. (Avec sa on dois tout voir les pectoraux….génial…pourquoi je dit sa moi !) Et un pantalon rouge avec des motifs celtiques sur les côtés. (Je suis sur que ce pantalons est trop petit pour lui…)

-Ah d'accord…je vois le genre…Je me doutais de ce qu'elle voulais nous faire porter…

Watakuni se mit à chercher quelque chose à se mettre. Il ne trouva qu'un chemisier mauve relativement transparent et un pantalon noir avec un dragon qui partais d'en bas et qui remontais jusqu'à sa cuisse. Domeki le regardais avec un drôle de sourire.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, dit Kimihiro avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voie ?

-Rien…je t'imagine avec sa sur le dos.

-Ah d'accord…

-Essais le !

-De quoi ?

-Ce pantalon…Je suis sur qu'il t'irais bien.

Watakuni ne dit pas un mot, il commença simplement à défaire ses pantalons, mais arrêta son mouvement en remarquant que Domeki le regardais…avec un sourire presque pervers.

-Mais c'est quoi ce sourire !

Il ne dit rien, mais il s'avança vers Watakuni qui était figé de peur par le comportement de l'archist. Domeki défit le reste des boutons des pantalon de Watakuni et les fit glisser a terre. Kimihiro fut pris de panique et repoussa fortement Domeki, le fessant presque tomber par terre.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND MERDE !

-Tu avais arrêté de les enlever et je voulais te voir avec les autres.

-…Je n'en suis pas si sur moi…

-Pourquoi je te mentirais ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi !

-C'est ce que je pensais.

-…

-Alors tu les met ou pas ?

-Hein ?...Ah oui les pantalons…

Watakuni ce penchât pour les prendre, mais il eu des frissons en voyant le regard de Domeki, un regard dominateur. Il se détourna tout de suite.

-Alors ? T'en penses quoi ?

-Ils te vont super bien ! Comme je l'avais dit.

-Ouais…Mais la je dois les enlever si je veux pouvoir les remettre demain.

Il tenta de défaire la fermeture éclaire, mais n'y parvint pas, les pantalons étaient trop justes pour lui. Après plusieurs tentatives, Domeki vint à sa rescousse. Il la défit en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour le dire. Watakuni sursautât à ce contact, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il eu un grand frisson en le voyant si près de lui, la bouche a quelques centimètre de la sienne. Quand Domeki se mit à avancer, il recula rapidement et pris des pantalons pour dormir. Watakuni ce jeta sur le lit et s'enfouit le visage dans un coussin. Domeki s'approcha et s'assis sur le lit, tout près de Watakuni. Kimihiro se retourna pour le regarder avec un regard plein de reproches.

-Quoi ?

-Ne me fait plus jamais ce coup la…

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De vouloir m'embrasser.

-Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser.

-Ah bon ?...et qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire alors ?

-Goûter tes lèvres.

Avant que Watakuni n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Domeki le rapprocha de lui et captura ses lèvres. Kimihiro ouvrit de grands yeux et se mit à se débattre, mais Domeki le serrais trop fort. Watakuni du abandonner la bataille. Quand Domeki le lâcha a bout de souffle, Watakuni lui mit une baffe.

-MAIS PUTAIN C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME ?

-Je t'aime.

Watakuni arrêta tout mouvements, les mots résonnaient dans sa tête. Il se défit des bras de Domeki et se coucha dos a lui. (Pourquoi sa me fait cet effet la ? Et pourquoi je me sentais si bien ?)

Domeki le regarda quelques instants et se coucha également. Il s'endormit aussitôt. Watakuni se retourna pour le regarder, et, sans s'en en connaître la raison, il le trouvais beau, attirant même. Il voulais l'embrasser a nouveau. (Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser la moi ?) Il se retourna et se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Domeki se réveilla en sursaut, mais Watakuni ne le remarqua pas. Domeki s'approcha de lui et le pris par a taille, ce qui arracha un frisson a Watakuni. Domeki l'avais remarquer et lui donna des baisée dans le cou. Watakuni, bien qu'il ne voulait pas, se laissa faire, il aimait ce contact.

-Alors…tu me laisses aller plus loin ?

-Hein ? Eeuh…NON !

-Je sais que tu en as envie.

N'écoutant pas les protestations de Watakuni, Domeki descendit plus bas vers ses tétons. Watakuni se tordit un peu, entrouvrant la bouche. Il poussa aussi un soupir de plaisir.

-Tu aimes ça à ce que je vois.

-Non…pas du tout…c'est écœurant…je déteste.

-A ouais ? C'est pour sa que tu te laisse faire comme sa ?

-Ferme la…et continue.

Domeki ne se le fit pas dire 2 foies. Il continua à descendre, il était à la limite des pantalons. Watakuni émit un petit cri aigue et releva la tête.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais pas te faire mal.

Watakuni se calma. Domeki remonta et embrassa Watakuni. Il appuila sa cuisse sur l'entrejambe de Watakuni. Ce dernier sursauta et s'agrippa à Domeki. Il ne voulais pas vraiment que sa se passe comme sa. Mais Domeki se mit à bouger sa jambe, le faisant frissonner. Watakuni oublia vite ses protestations. Il trouvais sa terriblement excitant et ne pouvais s'enpècher d'en demander plus. Domeki se mit à mordiller le cou de Watakuni, accentuant le plaisir. Watakuni sentais son pantalon se faire de plus en plus serrer. Mais soudain, Watakuni se rendit compte de se qu'il étais en train de faire et voulu repousser Domeki.

-Lâche moi tu veux…je ne t'aime pas et franchement ça me dégoûte…mais lâche moi merde !

-Arrête de râler je sais que tu aime sa.

Et il se remit à mordiller le cou de Kimihiro. Ce dernier se mit à se débattre comme un diable, mais Domeki le retenais trop fermement. Watakuni finit par envoyer son poing à la figure de Domeki qui recula vivement. Mais ce n'étais pas ce qu'il voulais, il ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. Il avança vers lui la main tendue vers son visage pour voir si il ne saignait pas.

-Je suis désolé, je…

-Ça va…j'ai compris je te lâche…

-Mais…

Il ne pue finir sa phrase car Domeki c'était retournée et ne l'écoutais plus. Watakuni se sentais mal de ce qu'il avait fait, même si il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Il ne savait plus quoi faire…il voulais se faire pardonner…

-Domeki…qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?

Evidemment, pas de réponse. Watakuni se dit qu'en finissant ce qu'avais commencé Domeki il lui pardonnerais…Il se dit soudain…mais…pourquoi je tiens tant a ce qu'il me pardonne…est-ce que…j'aurais des sentiments…pour lui ?...impossible…ou…peut-être pas dans le fond…ouais….je crois que c'est sa…

Watakuni se retourna vers lui…le regarda …et se rapprocha.

-Tu me veux quoi encore ?

Domeki lui avais parler avec une voie sèche…dénudée de sentiments…pas comme celle avec la qu'elle il lui avais parlé plus tôt…il sentit son cœur ce serrer.

-Je veux…et bien…Domeki je…je t'aime voila…

-Ouais…et moi je dois te croire avec la manière dont tu m'a repoussé ?

-Je…je suis…désolé…comment je pourrais me faire pardonner ?

-Prouve moi !

-Te prouver quoi ?

-Que tu m'aimes vraiment…

Watakuni devins rouge…il ne savais pas comment…il y réfléchit et toute sortes de choses pas très catholique lui passèrent dans la tête…il regarda Domeki avec un air perdu…il ne savais pas comment s'y prendre…

- Tu sais pas quoi faire hein ?

-Comment t'a deviné… ?

-Juste à voir ta tronche.

Watakuni rougis encore plus ce qui fit sourire Domeki. Watakuni baissa la tête pour se cacher derrière ses cheveux. Domeki le rapprocha de lui pour le rassurer un peu. Watakuni fit descendre une de ses mains sur le torse chaud de Domeki lentement, très lentement.

-C'est bien Watakuni, c'est ça prend ton temps on n'est pas pressé.

Il ne répondit pas…mais continua son mouvement. Très vite il atteignit le rebord des pantalons de son futur amant. Il arrêta à ce moment, pas trop sure de lui. Domeki pris sa main et la fit descendre un peu plus. Touts les muscle de Watakuni se tendirent a ce moment…il étais figé.

-Ça va aller ?

-Hein ? Euh...ouais ouais…ça va...

Watakuni pris une grande inspiration et pris le membre de Domeki dans sa main. Il émit un petit rire nerveux. Il se sentait stupide.

-Voila, c'est presque ça…

Watakuni le regarda dans les yeux, aucune trace de moquerie ou d'impatience, cella le rassura. Il se détendit et commença un mouvement de va et vient sur le membre gonflé de Domeki. Sa respiration ce fit plu rapide et il ferma les yeux. Watakuni se mit à aller plus vite en voyant la réaction de Domeki, il était sur la bonne voie. Domeki s'accrocha à Watakuni et émit un gémissement, dans un ultime mouvement, Kimihiro fit venir Domeki dans sa main. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras de Watakuni pour reprendre son souffle.

-Tu sais Watakuni…c'étais bien…

-Ah euh…merci.

Watakuni n'auras jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie. Domeki, semblant avoir retrouver de l'énergie, fit coucher Watakuni sur le dos.

-Est-ce que tu veux aller plus loin ?

-Si tu y vas en douceur…

-Promit.

Domeki retira doucement les pantalons de Watakuni et se mit à caresser son entre jambe. Kimihiro se laissa allé dans ces caresses et les frissons qui l'envahissaient peu a peu. Domeki retira aussi les sous vêtements de son ami avec douceur et sans le brusquer, car il savais que c'étais sa première foie. Watakuni commençais à être impatient malgré lui. Il arracha presque la t-shirt de Domeki. Ce dernier compris le message et enleva lui-même le reste de ses vêtements. Watakuni se retrouva pour la première foie nu avec quelqu'un…il se mit à rougir et se cacha le visage dans le cou de Domeki.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, c'est juste que…non c'est rien…

-T'es sure ? Parce que si tu ne veux plus t'a qu'a me le dire.

-Non c'est pas sa…continue je t'en supplie…prend moi…tout de suite.

Sa voie était suppliante, presque désespérée. Mais Domeki ne pouvais pas tout de suite, il devait d'abord le préparer.

-Désolé mais tu vas devoir attendre un peu.

-MAIS POURQUOI ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas prêt.

-Mais bien sure que je suis prêt !

-Moi je te dit que non…et puis d'abord c'est moi qui décide…c'es moi qui domine.

Watakuni le fit rouler sur le coté et s'assit sur lui.

-Non c'est moi !

-A tu crois sa ?

Domeki lui fit le même coup, mais ne le pris pas pour autant. Il se mit deux doigts dans la bouche pour les humidifier et les fit pénétrer dans l'entrée de Watakuni.

-MAIS TU FAIS QUOI LA ?

-Bin je te prépare.

-Je voie pas en quoaaah…mmmh…

Domeki venais de trouver son point sensible. Watakuni n'avais jamais ressentit une telle sensation. Du plus profond de lui-même il sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir.

-Voila, je crois que tu est prêt.

Il retira ses doigts et approcha son membre. Watakuni le trouva soudain imposant. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Quand Domeki s'insinua en lui il ressentit une douleur, un pincement vite remplacé par du plaisir, une sensation que nul ne pourrais ne serais ce qu'imaginer. Un plaisir aussi puissant qu'il peu figer le temps. Domeki commença à bouger, lentement au début, puis se laissa envahir par le désir et accéléra la cadence. Watakuni accompagnais ses mouvements ne faisant qu'agrandir le plaisir. Ils avaient de la difficulté à respirer, ils ne pouvaient plus penser a rien de cohérent. Watakuni sentit une drôle de chaleur en lui, accompagné d'un étrange frisson. C'était extrêmement plaisant.

-Domeki…naaah…je crois….je crois que…je…HAAAAA !

-Que-ce qui a ? Tu vas venir ?

-J'en sais rien…mais c'est…wow…c'est…je peux presque plus…respirer…aah !

-C'est ça…tu vas venir.

Watakuni ne respirais en effet presque plus, les bouffées d'aire qu'il prenait étaient très séparées les unes des autres. Il avait la tête qui tournait à cause de ça, mais le plaisir lui faisait oublier le reste. Il se mit à trembler de partout. Des gros spasmes indiquaient qu'il était au point critique. A ce moment, Domeki accéléra encore un peu malgré son épuisement, il voulait vraiment que la première fois de Watakuni soie inoubliable. Il donna un coups de rein un peu plus fort que les autres et c'est a ce moment que Watakuni jouis, il se raidit ferma les yeux et lâcha un cri de plaisir pur.

-Alors, c'était bien ?

-Moui…C'était…je ne peux pas…expliquer…et pour toi ?

-Pour moi ce n'est pas important. L'important est que toi tu ais aimé ça !

-Bien sur…mais…j'aurais voulu…que toi aussi tu ais du plaisir…

-Mais bien sur que j'ai aimé ça aussi !

-Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir…

-Mais non, je…

Il ne peu finir sa phrase, Watakuni lui avait sauté dessus. Cette fois c'est Watakuni qui dominait. Domeki se mit à rire, il trouvait la réaction de Watakuni vraiment drôle.

-Hey…arrête de rire…c'est pas drôle.

-Haaha…désolé je...haa…c'est que, c'est franchement inutile tout ça…et je ne te ment pas quand je dis que moi aussi j'ai aimé ça. Et de toute façon, tu ne tiens plus debout.

Il avait raison, Watakuni se retenais sur ses bras…qui tremblaient. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus continuer. Et la fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux.

-Aller, on dort et demain c'est toi qui vas me faire toucher le ciel.

-D'accord…

Watakuni se blottit dans les bras de Domeki et ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

Le lendemain, Yuko réveilla les garçons en fanfare.

-C'ÉTAIT QUOI TOU CE BOUCAN HIER SOIR ? J'AI PAS PU FERMER L'ŒIL UNE SEULE SECONDE !

-hein…quoi ?

-HIER SOIR, JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI C'EST PASSÉ HIER SOIR !

-Ah hier soir…

Watakuni et Domeki se regardèrent avec un sourire mais ne répondirent pas à Yuko. Peut-être ne saurât-elle jamais ce qui c'était passé cette nuit la.


End file.
